


Delightful

by SpookyMiscreant



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, M/M, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyMiscreant/pseuds/SpookyMiscreant
Summary: Day eight: Free day! since I combined themes each day but couldn't combine Neck 'n' Throats and Tattoo/Florist AUs so here's the tattoo shop/ florist au I didn't write for that day!Stiles stops by the same florist shop every year for the anniversary of his mother's death, which is why is a surprise when he meets a Hale there he hasn't known his entire life.





	Delightful

**Author's Note:**

> So this is rushed and probably full of typos. Feel free to point any out to me and I'll fix them. I'm going to expand this so don't fret about the length!  
> I hope yall like this!  
> [Check out the tumblr post!](https://lacrossepapi.tumblr.com/post/176396424233/delightful)

Claudia Stilinski favored rare and exotic flowers even if they looked ugly together in a bouquet. Noah always joked that she preferred the harder to find flowers so that he had to really prove that he loved her. She always laughed, the twinkling sound that Stiles still heard on quiet mornings, and told them it was because she was a one-of-kind that simply liked one-of-a-kind flowers. Stiles personally thought that his mother just enjoyed rare and weird things like he himself does. 

Rare and weird things were found all over Beacon Hills. Stiles will never know exactly how much of the supernatural his mother was aware of, but he had a strong feeling that she knew quite a bit. Claudia didn’t live to see Scott turn into a werewolf, or to see Lydia scream as another person died, or to see Jackson grown scales, but Stiles told her everything. He visited her grave every day just to talk to her about the things he’d seen and to keep her updated on his father’s life. He told her about the trials of being the human in a group of supernatural teenagers, about the attempt he’d made at college, about dropping out and being lost, about apprenticing under a friend, and about opening his own shop. 

Stiles told his mother everything. The more he learned about the world around him the more he realized Claudia had to have at least known that her favorite florists were actually werewolves. Looking back over his childhood Stiles can now easily see that little Cora Hale was always just a little too rough, a little too feral. Derek and Laura Hale had also been just a touch too perfect in school, perfect in sports and in looks. Only someone with no idea of their existence would’ve fallen for the Normal Family rouse the Hales put up. Derek and Laura had both been relatively close in age to Stiles and his friends, which meant Stiles had seen them and their family quite often through the years. Claudia always insisted he go play outside with the three Hale children when they came to buy more flowers for their constantly dying garden. Stiles knew the Hales well, and yet when he entered Nature’s Delight on the fourteenth anniversary of his mother’s death he was greeted by a Hale he’d never met. 

-

Peter had enjoyed a life of leisure and luxury, up until the day his darling niece called him crying. It was tradition that the Alpha and their family would run the Hale florist shop to teach them humility. Peter and Talia had worked it when they were children, but Peter had been released from his duties when Talia married and ascended to Alphahood. Once Laura was old enough she and her mother ran the shop, then Derek and Laura ran it with their mother’s occasional assistance. Now Cora runs it with Derek’s help, but typically young alpha-to-be’s marry for pack alliances or just generally when they are young, so Cora had had her eyes on studying abroad for college. Laura was off finding a partner she could rule with, which was taking longer than anyone had thought it would, which was unfortunate for Cora since it left the shop down an employee if she left. Dear, sweet Cora’s delima was that her parents were now, in her opinion, too old to run the shop and do the heavy lifting the job called for, which left her feeling guilty for her leaving. 

That’s how Peter found himself covered in soil and working at a smelly florist shop instead of relaxing at his home enjoying the life of an editor. 

The days all went the same at the quiet little florist shop, and Peter found himself still being able to edit during his down time. It was the distraction of a particularly thrilling point in the novel he was editing that made him mumble a greeting without looking at the customer. When he did look up he was face to face with a beautiful boy, amber eyes flashing in the light. The boy’s face looked young and beautiful, yet when Peter looked at the rest of the boy what he saw was the body of a grown man, a heavily tattooed grown man. 

“Uh hey man. I’m Stiles. I haven’t seen you around. Are you a Hale?” Stiles asked casually as he looked past Peter as if looking for someone. 

“My name’s Peter. If you’re looking for Derek or Cora they aren’t here. I’m their uncle.” 

“So you’re Uncle Peter?” Stiles flashed him a devious grin as if he liked what he’d heard about Peter, “I was looking for Derek. Cora started her fall semester in Barcelona this week didn’t she?” 

Peter was impressed with the knowledge this man had of his niece and nephew as he nodded and said, “Yeah. She’s loving it over there. Derek had to run to the store; he’ll be back in a few minutes. Is there something I can do for you?” 

“You can let me take you out for a coffee?” Stiles grinned as he leaned forward into Peter’s space. 

“I’m gone for five minutes and you show up to hit on my uncle? Have you no decency Stiles?” Derek sighed out from behind Peter. 

“You know me, Der. If I see something rare and beautiful I’ve got to have it.” Stiles winked at Peter before sticking his tongue out at Derek. 

“I’d love to get a coffee with you Stiles Stilinski. Now what can we get for you?” Peter asked with a self confident smirk. 

“Just the usual. Derek knows what she likes.” Stiles smiled, completely innocently like he hadn’t just asked Peter out after five seconds of knowing him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Come say hi [Lacrossepapi](www.lacrossepapi.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
